Disney:Teen Titans Style
by Princess of stars
Summary: The teen titans sing Disney songs. This is a series of one shots that have Disney songs to go with the plot. They are goofy, somethimes fulffy, but always fun! I am a little dorky too so that is why the summary is weird!
1. Kiss the girl

**A/N Okay so here I am. I was totally going to do this like a month ago, but I just didn't. This is my first story, so please be nice! Oh yeah some things will be bad because this is a SHORT one shot and I wanted to get on with it. ( it has been sitting in the computer for a month) I promise the next one will be better. So if you are just going to tell me how dry or rushed this is, don't bother I know. This series is dedicated to thejedistarfiregrason aka Sunfire. The chapter is dedicated to Moon-N-Stars who was SOOOO supportive!**

**Disclaimer: I very much do not own the teen titans, or do I…nope so I will just have to wait for the next episode from the people who do. Oh yeah I don't own Disney, Kiss the Girl, or The Little Mermaid. **

**Pairing: Rob/Star**

**Kiss the Girl**

The titans are at it again. All five of our favorite teens heading off to the fair. Batman sent the team tickets to the big fair in Gotham city. Yes the Gotham city. Starfire was bubbling over with joy, Beast Boy's eyes lit up, and Cyborg said 'Boo-ya'. Of coarse Raven being the joyful person she is added a monotone 'yeah…' just for good measure. The four Titans packed into the car.

Robin was outside the door. He said that he wasn't sure if leaving the city unguarded was a good idea. However if you have ever looked into Starfire's sad, emerald eyes, you would know why he called Titan East and told them to keep a close eye on the T tower in the west, and jumped in the passengers seat of the car and said "Common Cy, lets get this show on the road!"

When they reached the fair grounds Beast Boy and Cyborg left dragging Raven behind them.

"Well, looks like you and me Star." Robin said locking the T car.

The two made their way to the games where the other titans were. Robin spent five dollars trying to win Starfire a stuffed kitten she wanted. Finally Robin hit down all the dumb clown faces and picked the little kitten.

Star squealed with delight " Oh thank you Robin! I love this very much," She looked around the park, "wish to go on the birds that float down the tunnel! Oh please Robin!"

"Uhh…okay Starfire, if you are sure you wouldn't rather…" Robin couldn't finish he was being dragged in that direction.

THE REST OF THE TITANS

"Ha! Raven look what I won you this year!" Cyborg said holding up a big cow.

"Oh joy, a few more years and I will have a whole farm." Said Raven in her normal monotone voice.

"Oh yeah?" Said Beast Boy coming from behind "Well I won her this!". He held up a giant black rabbit.

Raven looked it over. "Okay," she ask suspiciously "why are you guys giving me all this stuff? What do you want?"

"Beast Boy and I have a little contest to see who gives you the best stuff each year, and…hey where is Star dragging Robin off to?" Cyborg said.

"The Tunnel of Love…" Beast Boy read off the ride, then what he said clicked, "Hey their going to the tunnel of love that could be funny, common guys lets go into spy mode! DUN DUN DU DU DUN!"

Beast Boy then got smacked upside the head by Raven. "That is not a good idea. Butting into peoples personal lives is just wrong."

"Awwwww…common Rae? Please?"

"No." said Raven and she walked away.

"Common Beast Boy lets go see them anyway." Cyborg said walking toward the ride, "We could help them."

"How?" Beast Boy said. Cyborg puckered his lips. "Oh…tune to mission impossible DUN DUN DUN DUN DA!". Cyborg walked away.

ON THE RIDE

Starfire stepped on to the little swan boat. Robin followed Starfire's long auburn hair and sat down. Little did they know Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the little boat behind them.

"OUCH! Cyborg your on my foot!"

"Shut-up you runt! They'll hear us!"

"Now what Cyborg?"

"I'm thinking…How about a song? But what song…?"

"Hmmm… I can sing! WHAAA WHAA WHAAA!"

Starfire and Robin look back. Cy and BB duck.

"No."

"Kiss the Girl, from The little Mermaid! That is a good one."

"What do you do when we're not there? Oh well here we go…

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words  
Beast Boy Pulls those things out of nowhere  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

"See Cyborg it was a great idea!" Beast Boy said looking over at Starfire and Robin.

"Robin why is the Disney song echoing in this tunnel? I did not hear it before" Starfire asked her eyebrows bunched up in confusion.

"Ummm I'm not sure Star."

**Cyborg:**

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_**(Men pop up out of no where and join in)**_  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

**Beast Boy Loud and obnoxiously: WAWAWAWAWA! **As Beast Boy says that Cyborg clamps a big metal hand over the green boy's mouth ans shoots a glare at him._  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

Robin looked at the beautiful girl beside him. He wanted to say something, but what, and what was that singing? It sounded like Cyborg (a/n Why does he not look back? Good question!)

**Cyborg:**  
_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

_  
_"Robin what is this about 'Kissing the female'?" Starfire whispered moving closer

to Robin.

**Cyborg:**_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

Starfire and Robin's faces get closer and closer…_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and …_

Raven flew up to the boy's swan and yelled "BEAST BOY! CYBORG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!". The sudden outburst made Robin and Starfire's boat and Cyborg and Beast Boy's boat blow up. They landed in the water just as Robin and Starfire were about to kiss. The whole ride shut down.

"Oops." said Raven dryly "Next time you try to play love match with Robin and Starfire, don't let Beast Boy sing!"

With that she flew calmly to the car and waited.

Robin and Starfire poked their heads out of the water laughing. Beast Boy and Cyborg drug themselves out of the mucky water. "Lets not do that again." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "Next time we should pick ashorter song. Drat" He wasn't out of the water long, Cyborg pushed him back in with a big splash.

**So there we go. My first one. Can't say I'm proud of it, but at least now I have something here. **

Now here is my thing on pairings. I will do anything anyone asks exept: Robin Raven. If you want anything else, then ask. If you would like me to do a song, just reveiw or e-mail me! Thats it. I will do Rae/BB and BB/T because I have some ideas already. Just ask people!


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Hello! I was utterly overjoyed to see that some people took the time to review my first ever story!

**To ****Vandagirl**** who is my very first reviewer and I am exceedingly grateful to**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will work on what you said. I am hopeful you will not be to mad with the other OOC's that you might see. I will try to keep them their normal selves, but they are singing Disney songs, so what can I do? I will work on the Cy/Raven chapter, what song do you think would be good? I am not sure and I want that one to be perfect!

To Star of the Nights who is my second reviewer and I am thankful to: Thanks so much! I love your stories!

To RavenBall who I am thrilled to have reviewed my story: Oh yes I will do that pairing for sure! (teehee that is what this one is!)

To thejedistarfiregrayson who should have reviewed this anyway…lol: Sure rub it in with the getting a new plushie….. Anyway thank you bestest friend!

To Livyliv who gave me a good idea: Thank you so much for the review! I will be sure to do that song for that pairing!

To tsukiryoushi who this next chapter is dedicated to: Thanks so much buddy!

So that was long. Anyway, here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy. One more thing about pairings, no slashes because if I do them the people will only be friends, and if you want me to do a Star/BB pairing you must have a song to go with it, cause I thought about it and I can think of no song to go with the pairing…So anyway here is chapter two!

Pairing BB/Rae

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely teen titans, or Disney, but now I do own a handy dandy half a pencil! Picked it up off the school's floor today, I know you are all so jealous!

** Beauty and the Beast**

"Please Raven!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I already told you this Beast Boy I am not teaching you how to dance. Now go away, I am trying to read." Raven snapped at the green teenager.

"But Ra-ven!" Beast Boy whined " I only know how to…you know grove on the dance floor at parties and clubs! I dunno anything about ballroom dancing especially at a fancy ball for the city. I don't want to look like a goofball!"

The cloaked girl looked up from her book and smirked "You don't need to go anywhere to look like that.".

"I know and that's why…" Beast Boy stopped "hey wait! Don't use my mind against me, you know that not fair and Robin told me not to get into a battle of wits while I am unarmed…wait! That was an insult too! Oh man."

The changing sat down and sulked on the floor. Raven got up to leave. Beast Boy noticed this and shouted after her, "Wait I thought you said you were gonna teach me how to dance!".

"No Beast Boy you asked me if I would teach you how to dance, I said no. I wouldn't even be going to this dance except the mayor it holding it for us and Robin said it would be nice if we attended. I thought it would be better to stay home, but apparently "it would be nice" means: you must go or Robin will make you do extra training." the dark girl said in all monotone, which surprised the boy out of his gourd.

'If I tried that I might die from pure boringness' he thought to himself.

"But Raven, but Raven! You are the only one who can teach me." Cried out the pointy eared teenager who had taken Ravens hand and pulled it with the last few words.

"Why don't you ask Starfire? I am sure she would love to teach you how to dance." Replied Raven blowing a strand of purple hair out of her face.

"Because…ummm…because, she probably doesn't know how either!" Beast Boy stammered. He knew the real reasons why. One Robin would pounce on him for dancing with Starfire, and two, she just wasn't Raven.

"Oh well, what makes you think I know?" Raven grunted because he still had her hand and she was trying to get it back.

"Cause you read all the books and are so sophisticated. You must know." Beast Boy said dropping her hand and snatching the book that was in the crook of her arm. "Something like that must be in here somewhere."

"Give me that!" She hissed. He had crossed the line, and she needed to meditate really bad. "I'll tell you what. Since you want to know so badly, I will teach you when we get home. How's that idea for you?" She grabbed her book back and stalked away.

"That would be great…wait a second! Raven that won't work. Come back! Hey!"

When Raven got to her room she was interrupted again with a knock on the door. "Friend Raven?" A sweet voice came to the door.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven said, already knowing who it was.

"Robin said that now would be a good time to get ready for the ball that is not a toy." Starfire said tapping her fingers together.

'I wonder how long Star asked Robin if we could start getting ready' Raven thought as she walked over to the door and slid it open so Starfire could get in. They kept the dresses in Raven's room for fear that Starfire would want to try them on before it was time to get ready. The Tamerainian was at first upset by the lack of trust, but was soon fine when Robin said that he couldn't wait to see her first when she came down the stairs. Funny how that works.

The girls worked on getting ready. Starfire's overall joy rubbed off on Raven as slipped her black dress over her body. When she was finally ready Raven looked in the mirror. 'Wow,' she thought 'I hope Beast Boy…wait what?' All the little Raven's groaned as happy whispered happy things into Raven's overall thoughts.

"Do you think that R…the boys will think I am acceptable looking?" Said Starfire as she pinned up her curly hair into a bun at the top of her head.

"Yes Starfire, I am sure Robin will think you look lovely." Raven said looking slyly over at her friend.

"Oh I am glad!" Starfire beamed, "I will not even be upset and tell you that I do not care what only Robin thinks." Starfire looked at her comrade and winked.

"Whatever." said Raven. She was pleased that Starfire trusted her with her deepest feelings. 'Starfire is smarter than we give her credit for.' Knowledge whispered in Ravens mind.

The two girls were finally ready to go. They strolled out of Raven's room their skirts swishing as they walked. As they descended the stairs, the titan boys waited at the end quirking their necks just enough to see the skirts of the girls' dresses. When the young women stood at the bottom of the stairs all three mouths on the boys dropped. Starfire wore a sleeveless lilac dress with silver stars sprinkled on the puffy skirt and a big star on the waistline. The gloves she wore snaked onto her upper arms and were white. She wore the green jewel from her breastplate on a chain around her neck. Robin jumped out of his dazed state and led her to the door whispering something in her ear. Cyborg followed the two to the car.

Raven had been standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs. She wore a black dress with dark blue sleeves flowing down to her hips. Her hair was pinned back. She wore the broach that pinned her cape back on the front of the dress. Beast Boy blinked and shook his head. He turned, rubbed his eyes and turned back. "Yes Beast Boy," said Raven "I do look like this." and she tuned to go to the car.

At the ball Robin and Starfire danced most of the songs only parting when the mayor's son asked to dance with the beauty. "That's what she is," murmured to herself, "She is the beauty in the Teen Titans. I am just the creepy one." The dark girl had been sitting at one of the many tables watching her friends dance. She had seen Cyborg with many girls there. All of them very pretty. The one she had not seen was Beast Boy. Where was the little grass stain?

"Hey Rae." mumbled the person in question.

"Hello Beast Boy. Having fun?" Raven said not looking away from the dance floor.

"No. I can't dance, so I am having a really crummy time. Plus there are no good girls out there to flirt with. Really though, I wish I could dance." Beast Boy said looking down.

To Raven's surprise he didn't sound the least bit upset at her for not teaching him to dance earlier. Then she felt a weird sense of hurt that he didn't see anyone good. Wasn't she attractive? She looked down. 'I thought we looked good.' Timid said in her mind. 'Are you kidding? We look great!' said Happy and Brave. 'He is just looking at the dance floor and we are not there.' Added Knowledge. 'Lets get out there then!' exclaimed Happy.

"Then again the girl I like isn't out there." said Beast Boy almost like he was reading her mind. "I'm afraid she will never dance."

'Terra!' shouted Hatred 'You have liked him forever and he still can't get over Terra! Lets beat him up Raven!' 'NO!' squealed Happy cuddling a little Beast Boy plusie, 'I just love him to much to do that!'

Raven held her head. 'Stop it!' she yelled to the other Ravens. They all settled and the sorceress relaxed. It was really to bad that as soon as she was at peace the mayor told everyone to leave. So the Titans packed up and moved out.

Later Raven woke up and heard someone in the tower. She walked around looking for the source. She thought about all the titans. Cyborg is charging up, that dance really took it out of him. Robin is on the roof, no doubt with Starfire. Beast Boy? No, she had no clue where the odd colored boy was. She looked in the living area.

To her surprise she saw that the tv was on a turned to PBS. She looked over the couch. "Beast Boy what are you…" She was cut off by Beast Boy's hand shooing her away.

"Shhhh…I gotta learn to dance so that maybe Raven will…" He looked up. "Ummmm…oops? Hey what are you wearing? Are those you p.j.'s?"

She looked down. Her black shirt and silky bottoms was all she wanted to put on after a long night of sitting and doing nothing. "Well, ummm, yes." the pale skinned girl said as she blushed.

"Hey they are cute. Could you wait until the commercial to make fun of me? I am trying to watch "How to Ballroom Dance 101".". He said turning back to his show. He had made her blush, and could sleep easier that night.

"Wait, is that my chicken you have there?" Raven said a sly grin on her face. "I think that Clucky has seen enough of this nonsense. I will teach you to dance now, like I promised."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said as he dropped the chicken and was pulled off the couch by Raven. "But there's no music!"

"You are creative, pretend there is music. Now put your hands here and…"

Just as the two started to waltz Robin and Starfire came in. Starfire jumped behind the wall. She motioned for Robin to do the same. "Look Robin! Is it not wonderful?" Starfire whispered to her best friend. She began to sing lightly.

"What are you doing Star?" Robin hissed.

"I do not hear music and thought this song would be perfect for the occasion. I think I was watching a movie of Disney called "The Beauty and the Beast"."

Starfire:

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

"Is that Star I hear signing?" Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

"I think so. Isn't that nice of her. She is a much better singer if you give her the right song."

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

"Wow Star you sing beautifully!" Robin said into Starfire's hair.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

When the princess was done Robin was asleep at her side. Raven and Beast Boy had stopped dancing and were asleep on the couch snuggled up next to each other. "Off to bed with you now Robin." Starfire cooed.

"Not yet, I'm not sleepy." Robin yawned and snuggled into Starfire shoulder.

"I do not believe that to be true." She said and picked him up and carried him to his room.

Raven looked up. Starfire was leaving. 'Thank you Star,' she said in her head 'Beauty and the Beast…'

A/N: okeydokey! I like this one. And then it will probably turn out to bethe one everyone hates, but I wrote it in a couple hours before church and I enjoy it so, please be nice!

Luv ya!

Princess of the stars


	3. So this is love

AHHHHHH! Sorry to those of you who were waiting very nicely for an update! This is one of the only chapters I will link, but I was just to tempted! I will go on with this one now though, cause I know you waited FOREVER! Heehee sorry again!

Pairing Rob/Star For all my good internet and not internet friends!

**So this is Love**

The Tamerainian princess paced back and forth in her large room. She had been waiting for this day what seemed like forever. This was the day the city would be celebrating them, the Titans. On her home planted there had been many festivals celebrating many different people or events, and as princess she would always go with her sister. This would be different though. No more running around with Backfire, or drinking all the zoorka berry juice she wanted, or dancing with Glafore. She bit her lip. Starfire missed him terribly and this would be the first celebration in her honor that he would not be coming to.

Starfire flopped face down on her bed. She had gone shopping with Raven the minute the new of the ball was out. Her head lifted and she blew her bangs out of her eyes. Every titan had been bugged by her constant asking if she could get ready _yet._ Her hand went under her chin as she traced little hearts into the comforter. This time she would be going with her friends and she could not wait. The auburn haired girl looked at the clock. 'Well a good five minutes have passed. Now where is Robin?'

Starfire found the Boy Wonder in the kitchen. She flew over to where he was making something, she couldn't see what. "Hello Robin! What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh hi Star. I was just fixing lunch, want some?" Robin said looking up from his sandwich.

"No thank you. I just wanted to know if it was time to get ready for the ball that is not a toy!"

Robin chuckled "Sure Star, if you really want to get ready now go ask Raven if she is ready.". Starfire had asked Robin if the time to get ready had come yet more then any other titan.

"Raven…" Starfire called to her dark friend. "Robin said that now was a good time to get ready for the ball that is not a toy." She waited at the door for a few moments and then Raven let her in. The Azerithian went to the closet where they had kept the dresses. Starfire's eyes danced as she looked over her dress again. She ran over to the lilac dress. Raven took her wrist and shook her head.

"First do your hair." Raven said turning to her dress. As Starfire pinned up her auburn hair she hummed. 'Oh what will Robin think of me?' She thought pinning up one curl after another. The alien wanted to share with her closest female friend what she was thinking. However when the words started coming out of her mouth, her timid self held her back. Luckily for Starfire, Raven got was her friend was saying. This made Starfire feel better, like she wasn't keeping everything inside, she hated to do that. When she was finally done with her hair, Starfire slipped the puffy over her head. The silver star at the side of the dress's waist line glittered in Raven's poorly lit room. The littler stars that littered the skirt also sparkled. She truly felt grown up. Her only wish was that her family could see her.

Unknown to everyone, Starfire was very worried about how Robin would react. She often wondered if Robin saw her as just a silly little girl. More then anything she wanted to be viewed as beautiful in her leaders eyes. As the girls descended the stairs Starfire searched the Boy Wonder's face. She was very confused with what she saw. His mouth was opened slightly and his mask showed his eyes were open wide as well. She saw Robin seem to jump alive. He shook his head and linked her arm in his. The boy leaned his face to her ear. "You look very nice tonight Starfire." He said in a hushed whisper. A blush made it's way to Starfire's orange tinted cheeks. Robin led her out to the T-car that was parked out side the tower door.

Very casually Robin sat next to Starfire in the back of the car. His hand held hers slightly. They stayed like that until Cyborg pulled up to the location of the ball. At first Starfire wasn't sure if Robin would want dance with her. 'I do not wish to upset him by asking!' Starfire said to herself, 'But you will never know unless you try!' argued the other side. During the mental battle, Robin had placed his hands on the girl's hips. "Hey Star, want to dance?"

Robin and Starfire swayed to the music. Robin leaned close to Starfire's ear again. He started to sing in a hushed whisper "So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine"

Starfire stopped in shock of what she was hearing! Robin, her Robin singing? After the initial shock, the beauty recognized the song. She immediately began to sing along "I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine"

At that point the two titans were ecstatic their feelings were being returned. 'She does like me, even if it was a Disney song that got her…' Robin thought to himself. He felt a tap on his back.

A young man about Robins age stood in front of the couple. "Hello, mind if I…" he gestured at Starfire.

"Umm..we were kinda dancing here." Robin said as the boy shoved him out of the way.

"Yes, but I am the mayor's son you see? So I get first dibs on the hot girls." He said as he smiled at Starfire and twirled her harshly about. Starfire looked at Robin and mouthed "I am 'hot?'.

Robin looked at the two with jealousy rushing through his body. 'Who was that guy to call my Starfire hot? He doesn't even love her, I do! Whoa! Back up!' Just as Robin was going to turn and leave to sit down and clear his head, he felt another tap on his shoulder. This time he saw a gloved hand that belonged to…

"Starfire!" Robin said.

"Yes, it is I. Is that okay? I did not like that boy very much. He kept telling me about how good I looked. I do not care what he thinks. It was an uncomfortable experience." The Tamerainian mumbled looking at her feet. "I wish to dance with you now please."

Robin nodded and led her to the balcony. There they continued to dance. Robin continued to sing "My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky"

They sang together "So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love"

Robin stopped dancing and held Starfire's waist in one hand and her hand in the other.

When the titans got home Starfire went to her room and changed. Then she went to the roof in her purple silky pajamas. Robin came to the roof too. "Hey Star." Robin greeted his friend.

"Hello Robin." Starfire whispered. The two sat looking at the stars for a moment when the girl said "Did you mean it Robin, do you think being with me could possibly feel like love?"

At fist the boy was startled. Then he looked into her green eyes and nodded. "Yes Star, I do love being with you. I think you are great. You are really very special to me.". Starfire's eyes danced. She gently hugged Robin and pecked him on the cheek. Starfire then grabbed his arms.

"Come my qritilin! We must share this love we have found!" The love stuck girl ran to find her friends while a blushing boy struggled to keep up.

A/N okay done! We all know what happens next. Qirtilin is what I made up it means lover or boyfriend or whatever, just a Tamerainian endearment. Please no flames. This was just an add on to the last shot, so it is supposed to be short!


	4. Something There

Here we go! Yay for me getting my rear in gear and updating! I am trying to have at least three shots for every pairing, but I just don't know. Any ideas are welcome and wanted!

To Livyliv: Thanks! Now I have this warm fuzzy feeling inside me!

To vanillawonderland: So glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!

To Vandagirl: I am sooooo pleased you read this chapter anyway, it means a lot to me! Any ideas you can e-mail me too, I would love to hear from you!

To laurashrub: I will totally do that for you! Thanks for reviewing!

To Wave Maker: Thanks so much!

To daxter2424 : Thank you!

To mdizzle: I am glad you liked it.

To thejedistarfiregrayson : Sorry I pick the scary movies. I will try to pick a better one this time.

Pairing: Rae/Cy For Vandagirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast or Disney for that matter! However now I own the Aladdin CD so I can do some of those songs now! Yay for me!

**Something There**

"Common Cyborg I dare you!" Beast Boy's challenge rang out though the tower.

"No way man! There is no way you can get me to do it!" Cyborg said backing away.

"She will never know if you do it right now!" chimed in Terra. The three titans stood in front of the restroom door. Cyborg kept moving until he was right up against the door of the bathroom.

"I think he is chicken, what do you think Terra?" Beast Boy said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, who would have thought that the hardest member of the team would be so lame." Terra sighed turning to walk away. The couple moved down the hall. The blonde lifted her hand and gestured a countdown to the green skinned boy. "Five, four," she counted, "three, two…"

"Fine guys I'll do it!" Cyborg yelled right on cue, "But neither of you can tell her it was me, got it?"

"Alright!" Terra shouted as she pumped her fists. She handed the half robot an old looking book. "Now remember all you have to do is drop it in the toilet and we will not harass you anymore about _it._" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows as Terra said 'it'.

Cyborg made his way to the bowl of water that would be his death if Raven caught him. He said a silent prayer, and he dipped the edge into the cold, gross, water. He timidly pulled it out again. Unfortunately for him Terra was standing at the door and pointed her finger down in a way that made Cyborg drop the book in the porcelain basin.

Terra and Beast Boy laughed and turned to leave the bathroom. However they were stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Raven coming down the hall. They pushed Cyborg, who was looking a the ground, back into the bathroom. Then they flung themselves into the small room. "Told you that we shouldn't have done that guys, now Raven will have all our heads!" Beast Boy said barely above a whisper. Terra shushed him and locked the door.

Raven who had just come from a long day with Starfire at the mall, was heading for the bathroom, well because she had to go. She knocked. The Azerithian heard a bunch of scrambling around and called, "Who's in there, cause if it is Robin your girlfriend is done shopping and wanted to show you her purchases.". There was a long silence on the other side. "Okay, I know someone is in here. I need to go, would you please hurry. Who is in there?".

"Nobody!" all three shouted at once. They all glared at each other as they waited for a reply from Raven.

"Um…Terra? Beast Boy?…Cyborg? What are all three of you doing in there…wait, do I even want to know?" The dark girl said making a slight face.

"Uh…we wanted to see if BB's new rubber ducky floated…yeah that's it! The runt bought a five dollar duck and we wanted to see if it was worth it.".

"Good one Cy," Terra hissed sarcastically "she won't suspect a thing now.".

"Well that is just great for you guys, I don't think it will take much more time and I really need to…uh go. Now. Please." Raven said trying to keep her tough girl sound.

"Right." The three titans said as they hung their heads and walked out. As soon as they hit the hall floor they ran. Cyborg hid behind the plant right in front of the bathroom. He could hear a pitter patter as Raven removed the book from the toilet. He closed his eyes as she whispered something and stood up.

All of a sudden she didn't need to go so bad. Raven ran out of the room with the book. She went into her room and slid the door shut. She wanted to cry. This was one of her favorite books that her mother gave her before she died.

Cyborg felt terrible. 'How could I do that, and just because that elf and his girlfriend dared me too. I care so much for her and I acted like a complete jerk!' He thought to himself as he bounced a ball on his wall. Then the robotic teen stood up. He knew he had to do something to make things right.

Ravens door almost shook with the half robot's fist pounding on it. "Please come out Raven. I have to apologize to you. What I did was totally wrong, I know. Please come out."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Cyborg." Ravens reply came softly through the door.

With his head hung low, Cyborg made his way back to the main room. When he got there he wished he hadn't come. There in the living room sat Starfire and Robin gazing into each other's eyes. In the kitchen Terra sat on the counter as Beast Boy flirted with her. 'Why me?' Cyborg said to himself as he entered the room 'If I hadn't been so mean to Raven we could join them…wait, what? Did I just think that?'. As Cyborg had his little mental war in his head the others started to leave.

"Please friend Cyborg, where is Raven? We are going to go out together! I wish for you and Raven to join us." Starfire called out to her metallic friend.

Cyborg glared at Terra and Beast Boy as he said "I don't think that she wants to come Star. Just go on with out us okay?"

"You sure Cy?" Robin said coming up to Starfire and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead and have fun."

Raven sat in her room. She cried all that she could. Her room looked like a tornado had blown through it. Actually a tornado would have probably been less violent. Everything in her room was knocked over and flung about.

'Why am I so upset about this?' Raven asked herself, 'Beast Boy has played many a trick on me, so why did this one hurt so bad?'

'Cause you _LOVE _him!' Happy's voice rang in her head.

'She is correct Raven,' Said Knowledge, 'and it hurts very much to be hurt by someone you love and trust. Give it some time.'

Raven looked around. She knew her mind was right, when had they not been? As the violet haired girl began the tedious task of undoing her mess a small knock sounded on her door. She opened the door and saw nothing but a note that was attached to a cup of…"Herbal tea?" the cloaked girl wondered aloud. She pick up the note. It read:

_Dear Raven,_

_Really sorry about your book. I really care for you and I am so sorry I hurt you. I would lay the blame on Beast Boy, but I won't cause I know I am responsible for my own actions. Please find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Cy _

Slowly a blush found it's way to her cheeks. Raven began to sing inside her head " There's something sweet

and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before" (A/N I know! How un-Raven like! However these are Disney songs, how can they be for Raven…)

The dark girl left her room and made her way down to the living area, only to see the other Titans had left. The girl hear the sound of metal clanking and decided to figure out where the noise was coming from. Down in the garage sat Cyborg working on his baby. Raven walked up beside him, picked up and tool, and started working."

Cyborg's mind started to sing as well " She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before"

Cyborg brushed a oily rag against Raven's pale skin. She looked up to meet his goofy grin. She too, picked up her rag and started sloppily dabbing oil on her friend. Her mind continued it's song "New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see" The two continued their oil fight when the other titans crept down to the garage. Beast Boy and Terra had told the other two of the prank Cyborg had pulled and suggested leaving them alone for a while. When they had decided that it had been long enough and eagerly came home to see how their friends were doing. As they looked upon the sight before them they began to sing too. "Well, who'd have thought?" Sang a hushed Terra.

"Well, bless my soul" Joined Starfire.

"Well, who'd have known?" sang Robin.

"Well, who indeed?"

"Huh?" said a confused Beast Boy.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see" Terra sang on.

"We'll wait and see" added Starfire and Robin together.

"A few days more" They all sang "There may be something there that wasn't there before"

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before" said Terra.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before" Starfire said to the green boy.

Beast Boy frowned and looked in to the garage again. If there was something there, he surely couldn't see it. All he knew was that Raven and Cyborg stood before them in love.

Okay here it is. I am uber tired and it is very hard for me to write threw this writers block, however I tried…Now I tried not to use too many "saids" and "sangs" but it was really hard. This was the hardest chapter for me to write, cause this is the first time I had even thought about doing this pairing so please don't flame if it is bad or you just don't like it!


End file.
